Magica: Outbreak
by Crown Prince Miko
Summary: Human Name! Because of an outbreak, Cody have some unique ability. Is this a bless or a curse? And how he gonna survive through his new academy? No longer accepting OCs until sequel
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I just think I'm bored and got a writer block in my "Endless Story". So, I gonna need some OCs for this story (Which are about magic). Also, I gonna use some OCs from Endless Story**

**Name (Use human name):**

**Gender:**

**Age (Only age 17 – 19 year old allowed):**

**Human Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Nationality (Be creative. It doesn't have to be from a large known nation):**

**Ability (Elements are allowed, but it's still better to be creative. Also, don't use immortal ability unless it has exception):**

**History:**

**Misc:**

**Anyway, here's the prologue**

**[Playing: Nirvana – Smell Like Teen Spirit]**

* * *

><p><em>January 15th 2015<em>

This world has changed. Science is not fully reliable. This world only makes a little sense

At least, that's what Cody has thought. He has been 3 year growing in one weird disease that causes many people to die. But instead of bad health condition, he got a ability to manipulate gravitation and calling dead people to used as puppet

He is preparing some stuff to go to a place where he can learn more about his power. After preparing all the stuff, He takes Ginger matryoshka doll

A bus is parking in front of his house, waiting for him

"Come on, kid. There's not so much time" Liam said

"Okay, sir" Cody enters the bus and sit beside someone who blind

"Hi, Mr. Malcolm" Cody greet to the blind guy

"Hi, Cody" Malcolm greet, and continue, "Your aura is bad"

"Oh, Thanks" Cody take a deep breath and release it slowly

"Now that's better" Malcolm said, then continue, "Don't think about it too much"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Cody ask

"I can read your mind. Let me tell you the outbreak from my eyes"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malcolm's POV<strong>_

_December 21st 2012_

_A secret underground base has been leaked; release a deadly virus that spread faster than influenza_

_I saw people getting panic and run out of direction, while I simply run. Without realizing it, I have got the virus inside my body. Instead of dead, I got a great skill to able to seeing through the vibration on the ground. As I slightly getting usual with it, I 'saw' people got different reaction because of that virus. There's some that occurred spontaneous human combustion, some have their head explode, and some transformed into dust. At that time, I thought I'm the only one who gets lucky. But then when I heading to a school, it seems clear that there's still some survivor. Children are mostly immune, teenage also seems to immune, but adult person are mostly die in horrible way_

_3 months later, I heard that the virus has spread across the globe. They said no place is safe. The whole country is under riot. Some are creating a clan, some are fighting for themselves, and more dedicated person like me makes school for kids_

_January 24th 2014, the first clan war begins. It takes a lot of victim. I nearly killed in that war. December 25th 2014 the war stop. I win the war, but many of my friends and family are dead_

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's one nice story" Russell, which sits behind Cody, surprise them<p>

"How could you sit there? I don't even see you there before" Cody asks

"Because you didn't notice me" Russell simply answer

"Whatever you guys are talking about, we nearly reach Magical Academy" Liam informing

And **1 ****second **later, the bus stop… from 200km/h to 0km/h

After some re-preparation, everyone get down from the bus. Cody looks at the gate

"Welcome to Magical Academy"

* * *

><p><strong>As you know it, I accepting OC's at anytime. Since I don't want to talk much, review please<strong>

**Note:**

**Cody: Cuddles**

**Malcolm: The Mole**

**Liam: Lumpy**

**Ginger: Giggles (In this story, she is dead)**

**Russell: Russell**


	2. Welcoming Duel

**Welcome to Second Chapter! Since I already got the one I needed, let's continue the story!**

**OCs that gonna appear (I change their hair color to more normal color):**

**André Ryan**

**Aleksey Zolnerowich**

**Alina (I change her hair to blonde)**

**Cesar Rodriguez**

**Claire Maguire**

**Tony**

**Frederic Rommel (This one is mine)**

**And some random OC of mine**

**Jan and An Faust will appear in next chapter**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Is this your first time seeing a large building like this?" Malcolm interrupt<p>

"Yeah…Pretty much like that" Cody said. Malcolm enters the academy first followed by Cody. The Academy is pretty huge with a wide garden in the middle of it. In that garden many student gathering for training, talking, or just simply wandering. There are also 3 classes, which are Class A, Class B, and Class C. The class here doesn't mean like when you finished the first class then you can continue to next class. Class A consists of powerful and potentially dangerous student, which that's where we focus. Class B consists of Middle-power and more controllable students. Class C consists of weaker and less dangerous student, which commonly cause them to get bullied by the higher class. In this class there are also 3 stages which pretty much like class in real world. It's Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3

"So, where is my class?" Cuddles ask

"You're at class A" Malcolm pointing at the class

"Thank you" Cuddles run to his class

Inside, there are a lot of students. Some looks pretty nice; the other looks…well…not-so-nice

As he walks, he hit red-haired girl wear cream one-shoulder top, denim short, black shoes, and a silver charm bracelet with shoe, star, and letter C on it

"Watch where you walk, git!" the girl yell

"Sorry, by the way, my name's Cody" Cody introduce himself

"Whatever. Name's Claire. But that bastard…" She pointing at a German with blonde hair wears an orange top covered with blue waistcoat, blue jeans trouser, blue shoes, fingerless black gloves, and a blue cap with "Throw" word on it. Then Claire continues, "… He often call me Crème"

"Is that a problem, _Crème_?" the German stand behind her with very psychopath eyes

"Whatever, Frederic" Claire said in sarcastic tone. Then she continue, "But remember, I'm still better than you"

"Really? I'm not sure if you can beat me in the welcoming duel" The guy who called Frederic said

"Welcoming duel?" Cody ask

"You didn't know? Every year, we have the welcoming duel to welcome new classmate. Don't worry. We won't fight to dead. This is just for comparing your power to another student" Claire said

"And it's about to happen in… 5 minutes" Frederic said

"Thanks for information" Cody walks away from them

While he walks, He sees a familiar face. He have black hair, wear a purple and white t-shirt, black jeans trouser, black shoes, and a black watch. He is…

"Thomas!" Cody calls

"Cody!" The guys who called Thomas calls back, Then he continue, "Thought won't see ya here, mate"

"Same to me" They hug each other [1], and release it soon

"How do ya do, mate?" Thomas ask

"Still all the same" Cody answer, and then continue, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah…" Thomas answer

"Hey guys, the welcoming duel about to begin in 1 minute. You better prepare soon" Frederic remind all of the students

"Let see if I can" Cuddles project his hand to Thomas and blast him. Then he say, "Oops, sorry"

Thomas raises his thumb, then say, "It's my turn" He blast fire from his hand, but Cuddles reflexively put both hand in front of him as he try to stop the fire, the fire stop and vanish

"That's awesome, mate!" Thomas raises his thumb again

"The welcoming duel is about to begin. Everyone please stand surrounding the arena" Frederic announce, and everyone quickly stand surrounding the arena

Suddenly, smokes appear from the middle of arena, freak the entire stage 1 student

"Not awesome" Claire comment

After smoke vanishes, a Russian woman with black hair appear wear black top covered in white jacket, black leather trouser, black shoes, glasses, carrying a book and a long dark brown stick

"Now, I gonna introduce myself. My name is Anya. I come from Russia, and for now I'm Class A teacher. As you know, we always having welcoming duel once a year. What you need to know is that computer chooses the name randomly and the name will show in that monitor…" Anya pointing to a monitor, and then continues, "… also, before duel, we always bow each other before having duel to show our respect. Now since you have known the rule, let's shuffle the names!" the monitor begins to shuffle the name, and then the names appear:

**Frederic Rommel vs Claire Maguire**

They enter the arena, bow for a second, then Claire begin the battle by touch the ground and blast huge amount of energy to Frederic and it hit him

At first, it seems to be over

"I told you that I'm better than you" Claire said. But as the cloud that once surround Frederic disappear, she then realize something

Frederic burst out from the ground right in front of Claire and uppercut her. As she flying, Frederic prepare for Final Blast. Then he blast huge amount of fire, but somehow missed

"Not so fast, Rommel" Then Claire transform into one huge drill and attack Frederic, but Frederic still able to defend himself

After her Drill Attack begin to slowdown, Claire jumps back to her first position and running to Frederic, prepare to release her Destructive Punch

Frederic also jumps back to his first position, then followed by he running to Claire, preparing his Dark Energy Releasing

As their hand hit each other hand, they blast away to the wall

Several seconds later, Frederic and Claire wake up while feel hurt and tired

"I think we need to stop it. I don't want to lose my awesomeness and my limb right now" Frederic said

"Okay then. I also do" Claire said

"Draw, like usual" Anya comment, then she continue, "anyway, lets continue to the next names. shuffle"

The monitor begins to shuffle the name again, and then the names appear:

**Thomas Irvine vs Aleksey Zolnerowich**

"Be careful" Cody said to Thomas

Now, Thomas facing a Russian with heterochromia eyes wears a blue and white uniform with a red jacket. They bow each other for a second, and Aleksey begin the battle by grab his sword and attack Thomas viciously

"Damn, need to find his weakness soon" Thomas think while avoiding Aleksey's strike, then few minute later, Thomas somehow able to block Aleksey's strike

"Got ya" Thomas punch Aleksey, send him away. He quickly takes advantage of the situation by do Rapid Fire Gun

Now Aleksey can only avoid and defend himself. Then, maybe because depressed, he throws his sword and successfully hit Thomas. After Thomas fall, Aleksey jump, take his sword, and direct it to Thomas's throat and stop only a millimeter near his throat

"Your playing mode is interesting…"

"I'm surrender!" Thomas yell

"You are really interesting" Aleksey said, and walk away from Thomas

Anya only records the result, then say, "Shuffle!"

The monitor begins to shuffle the name again, and the result is:

**André Ryan vs Cesar Rodriguez**

"Lets see" Anya comment in bored tone

Now, there's Turkish/Brazilian (WTF?) male with wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin named André facing Brazilian/Guatemalan Albino male with long bowl-cut hair with two strands of hair sticking out in back of his head, wear grey hoodie and black slacks. They bow for a second, then Cesar move first. But before he reaches André, He already attacked by Thunder Trap and he lost some of his energy

"Damn" Cesar try to recover, and he finally able to stand. Right before André manage to strike him again, he slowdown the time

Suddenly, Cesar disappear. André look around

"Time-Space Manipulation?" André thinks. Before he can see Cesar, Cesar already hit him from every direction until finally Cesar stop

"What a strong guy" Cesar said sarcastically. Suddenly, he can feel his body freeze until reaching his body, then he continue, "Magical Ice, huh?"

"Why not?" André answer

Cesar begin to struggle. But as he struggle more, the ice won't get broken. Instead, it increase it solidity, cause him to immobilized

"Okay… I'm surrender" Cesar said, and the ice melts slowly

"Gah! Suck!" André protest

"I already predict that. André has never been beaten before unless by teachers. Anyway, let's shuffle the names again" Anya comments

The monitor begins to shuffle the name

**Cody Thompson vs Alina**

Cody enter the arena, facing a Female with blonde hair which put in ponytail, have light green eyes, wear dress pants and long sleeve collar shirt. They bow each other, and Alina shoot (read: blast) Cody. Fortunately Cody manages to jump right before she shoots him. As he jumps, Alina prepare 5 bombs (grenade?) on her hand and throw it to Cody. The bombs transformed into meteor and one of it hit Cody. Cody falls, but not fainted yet. He stands up and forming Yin & Yang symbol around him with his leg

"Damn" Alina blast rocket from her Rocket Launcher

"Kame Kame HA!" Cody blast Light from his hand and it hits Alina in very fast speed

As they finished, the wall beside them breaking apart, revealing one of the Class B student have been thrown to the wall

"Damn, what's happened with your student, Raleigh?" Anya ask

"Oh, sorry, they are too excited that they unleash their full power" The one who called Raleigh answers

* * *

><p><em>21.00<em>

In Cody's Room, Cody, Thomas, and Claire sit on their own bed, still talking about welcoming duel

"I think it's awesome. You can beat Alina in one strike. Nobody can do that before" Claire praise Cody

"Yeah, it's awesome, mate!" Thomas add

"Okay guys, stop it. We better sleep now. There's still tomorrow to pass by" Cody said

"Aww, suck" Thomas comment

"I think he's right. We gotta sleep now. Bye" Claire sleeps in her bed

"I go" Thomas following

Cody still sit on his bed, musing

"Sadly Ginger didn't manage to live until now" Cody said to himself then sleep away.

* * *

><p>In underground, a man sits on a wooden chair looking at a paper. He's the big boss, Not Malcolm or any teacher in the academy…<p>

But the real big boss

"Nice job fixing it, Cody"

* * *

><p><strong>[Playing: Disturbed – Stricken]<strong>

**[1] It's sign of friendship, not sexual preference**

**Finally! I can finish this chapter before enter the school! Anyway, I'm not so good at making fighting scene, so if it's look bad don't give me flame. Remember, critic is allowed. Review please**

**p.s: Jihad: any kind of struggle to protect Islam and the Muslim people. It's only allowed to do if there's an evidence that someone that not Muslim try to destroy Islam and the Muslim people.**


	3. Just Another Day

**Welcome to Third Chapter! Anyway, another OC gonna appear in this chapter. Sadly for Flippy Face, I can't place your OC on this story. But maybe, just maybe, he will get a role in the sequel of this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cody awaken by the voice of very loud 'bellof wake up' and some hard shake (read: punch <em>right in the face<em>) from Claire

"Wake up, or we all get a detention!" Claire said, or more likely, yell while waking Thomas in the same way

"It's still 5 o' clock and they already wake us?" Cody ask while waking up from his bed

"I warn you" Claire rushes to outside, left Cody that still wear his jacket and Thomas that walk down from his bed. A minute later they try to follow Claire, but only manage to follow her after they reach the field where they gonna have setting-up exercise

Skip time to English class, Cody easily master the lesson while Thomas and Aleksey need some help

At Chemical, he just notices two different girls that he barely notices yesterday. One of them have a dark brown tomboyish hair while the other have dark brown long hair put in two ponytail

At Art class, Alina seems to master the lesson while he gets himself messed up

And at Magic class, it appear that Claire and Frederic are master compared to other, whether it's theory and practice

Break time, he meet again with the two girl, this time the one with tomboyish hair wear punk rock clothing while the 'slightly more feminine' one wear a gothic Lolita dress. As he notice that they have same purple eye and dark tan skin

"Hi" the more feminine girl greets Cody, "My name is An Faust and this is my sister Jan Faust" She pointing at Jan

"I see. My name is Cody Thompson" Cody greets himself to them. An smile, but Jan only stare at him, makes Cody feel weird. So Cody sit beside An to make him feel better

"So, I heard you beat Alina in one strike. You know, only us, Claire, and Frederic can do that before. Note that we need multiple strike before actually beat her" An said while Jan only eat her spaghetti

"That 'Kame kame ha' thing? I'm not really sure how I do that. It just try it, thought that it would work" Cody reply

"But it work, right?" An ask

"Yeah" Cody answer

An notice that Cody didn't bring any food. So she offers her food to him, "Want some fish ball?"

"Thanks" Cody takes 2 of 10 fish ball

"You are welcome" An eat the rest of fish ball

The bell ring again, not sign of entering the class, but sign of tornado getting near

"We must enter the academy. Weekly tornado will come" An said without worry tone and they enter the academy

The Academy, beside the fact that it's very large, it can hold even the F5 scale tornado

Inside, it feels like nothing happened. Only it's appearing slightly darker. Cody can hear someone playing "Habanera" but he doesn't really know what it is called

"Playing music in middle of tornado? Weird" Cody takes a look at the music room. Inside, he can see Claire singing "Habanera" with a man with black hair, wear black hoodie with long sleeves, faded denim jeans, black runners, black sunglasses, and headphone linked to his MP3

"Oh, Cody. Let me introduce my friend-"

"Hi! My name's Tony!" Tony introduces himself, "I like music and I have every collection of songs, instrumental and its instrument. So what is your favourite genre of music? I have all music from traditional African music to rap" Tony said, although it's much like that he is singing

"Umm… maybe some classic rock and metal" Cody said

"Nice. You might like this song" Tony gives his headphones to Cody and play "Barracuda" by Heart. Cody only smiles and enjoy the music

"He enjoys it!" Tony 'sing'

"I thought it's not his type" Claire said

As he walks, he can notice different people doing many different things. Like Cesar Rodriguez listening to his iPod, André Ryan stays still on the garden surrounded by butterfly, and Frederic doing dagger acrobat with his Kris

"Hey ya, Frederic" Cody walk to Frederic

"Oh, Cody" Frederic reply

"What are you doing with that weird dagger?" Cody ask

"This is Kris. No wonder if you never see such thing. This thing originated in Malayan Archipelago" Frederic explains. Suddenly, he throws the Kris to a wall and successfully kills a mosquito

The bell ring again

"Well, it seems that the tornado has passed away" Frederic said

"Good bye, then" Cody walk away

Cody about to get out before Tony hold him, "Hey, I want to invite you to music extracurricular. Are you like to join us? We need a great guitarist" Tony 'sing' as Cody heard

Cody thinks for a while before said, "Okay"

* * *

><p>At the afternoon, Claire and Frederic training in the field<p>

"Hey Crème, what if we try to destroy those stones?" Frederic pointing at two large stone on the edge of training field

Claire only smirks. She suddenly disappear and less than one second later already destroy one of the large stone in one punch

"Nice" Frederic run to another large stone and cut it into many section only with his dagger

"Can you guys teach me how to do that?" Cody interrupt

Both Claire and Frederic stare to Cody for several second, then Frederic said, "Sadly Cody, but there's no shortcut to learn that. You will learn it when you have been stage 2 apprentice"

"But we can teach you the basic of Iron Punch" Claire continue

"Then teach me now!" Cody suddenly appear behind them

"Okay then. First of all, you have to able to flow your 'chi', as it called in China, to your hand. That would take a lot of time to practice so you can have the right amount of it…"

* * *

><p>At night, everyone has return to their own bedroom<p>

"_Journal of me, I meet another student here. There are tomboyish Jan and more feminine but gothic An. They seem like twin sister. There's also Tony, the music maniac. I also have Iron Punch training with Claire and Frederic. Regardless of how they make it look easy, it's really hurt when I try it. Overall, this is the best and the worst day, if being punched right in the face is the worst thing I'd ever face"_

_~Cody Thompson_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Finally, I manage to make this chapter. I already plan sequels for this story. Just in case you want to know, PM me and I will give you summary of the sequel. Also, I actually enjoy pair Claire with Frederic, I don't know why. Regardless of the story, Remember to review!<strong>


	4. Suspicion

**Welcome to Fourth chapter! Anyway, Every OC posted after I finished the 2nd chapter won't appear in this story, but in the sequels of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the dark of the night, two people sit on the roof of academy, talking about something. One of them is Italy-American guy with straight hair, wear blue shirt under laboratory coat, blue jeans trouser, and black shoes. The other person is a Russian female with whitish blonde hair wear all black coat with red flower accessories on shoulder, black gloves, black trouser, a flower accessories on her head, and black boots.<p>

"So, you've got what you want?" The Russian lass ask

"No, not really" The Italy-American guy said, followed by the Russian lass's stare

"What else?" The Russian ask

"Anya, I got a task for you. Keep your eyes on Cody. He is dangerous" the Italy-American ask

"It's simple" The one that called Anya answer

They prepare to go, but before they really go away…

"We still have a deal, Louis" Anya said

Louis only nod, then vanishes. Anya transforms her hair color into black, revealing herself as Ms. Anya

* * *

><p>Cody wakes up earlier due to a nightmare. Following him is Claire awaken and ready to wake everyone<p>

"Uhh… Cody, you have awakened?" Claire ask

"If you think sitting here with eye widely opened is sleeping, then no" Cody said sarcastically

"Whatever" Claire get into Thomas bed and whisper, "hey, wake up" but Thomas stay still, so Claire use her foolproof modus: slapping

"Ouch, that's hurt- hey mate!" Thomas finally awaken

"Come on! We have to move fast. You guys want to be late?" Claire shout without even noticing that Cody already leave the room. Right after she notices it, she shout, "Don't leave me here!" Claire runs following Cody, leaving Thomas alone

_Skip time_

Today feel like usual for Cody. He doesn't really think of his dream thanks to Ms. Anya. Right now, he is in front of music extracurricular place

"So, Cody. You want to join?" Tony ask, but Cody didn't answer because he notice a strange room with 'do not enter' sign

"I won't do that if I become you" Tony explains, make Cody stares Tony

"Huh? Why not" Cody ask

"Does the sign didn't say it clearly?" Tony ask back

"So, what I supposed to do?" Cody ask back…again

"Enjoy your life!" Tony shouts before play 'Chopstick'

"Duh" Cody walks away. His mind keep thinking about the secret room before he hit someone

"Watch your step, boy!" The 'someone', which is Alina, angered

"Sorry" Cody apologize

"Whatever. You are lucky, I won't nuke-strike you this time" Alina said

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I want to talk about something" Cody said

"Well… I can't talk about anything right now. I have something important to do" Alina walk away

Cody walks again. As he reach the outer part of the academy, he spot Ms. Anya at the roof, but this time she have a blonde hair, wear a pink winter coat cover from her body, arms, and her feet. She also wears a white winter boots as well

"Never mind I'm find someone like you~ I wish nothing but the best for you too~" Anya sung

"You have a nice voice, miss" Cody sit beside Anya

"Thanks. I like that song" Anya reply

"Miss, if I may ask, why there's a room that's not allowed to get entered by anyone" Cody ask

'Damn, he knows it' "Well… Just don't get enter there, да?" Anya warn

"But why not? It's safe, right?" Cody ask

'Curiousity can kill you, kid' "нет, it's not safe. That's why it's restricted area" Anya said. Then she jump down

"Never enter that room, okay?" Anya enter the academy

"Whatever" Cody also jumps down and enter the academy

* * *

><p>At night, as everyone sleep, Cody still awaken, and still have his eyes widely open. He begins to sneak out from his team's bedroom. He tries to not make any voice. He needs to pass some teacher before finally reach to secret room. As he reaches the secret room, he tries to open slowly without making any noise. There's a stairway to the underground. He walks through the stair and reaches the dungeon. To his surprise, Ms. Anya waiting there, with black hair, wears black coat cover from her body to her knees, Black boots, and red flower accessories on her head<p>

"Did I need to say it loud? Do not enter this room" Anya said

"Then why you are here?" Cody ask

"It doesn't matter why I am here. Now go before I forced to kill you" Anya threat

"No. I will uncover the secret, no matter what"

_Several minutes ago_

Claire also awakens as well. She looks at the clock. It still 01.00 A.M. Then she looks at Cody's bed and notice that Cody is missing

"Oh no" She quickly rise from her bed (note that she still wear he clothes while sleeping) and sneak outside. She sneaks to Frederic's room. She opens the room; make sure there's no one actually awakens. Then she wakes Frederic

_Back to the secret room_

A scythe appears from the ground. Anya grabs it and prepares to attack Cody

"Excuse me. May I act tougher?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Listening to: Adele – Someone Like You]<strong>

**Yeah. Finally I can finish this chapter. I'm so sorry if it's not much better than previous chapter. I'd like to accept one more OC for sequel of this story. And now I want to reply some of the review**

**Flippy Face: May I know his full name? I might need it**

**Hedo Kingoglu: Duh… It's dropping. I hope this one has more score *praying***

**Okay then. That's all for author's bulls***. Remember to review, critic are accepted, flames are f***ed, and sayonara!**


	5. Cody vs Anya

**Welcome to Fifth Chapter! It's the end of beginning and the beginning of the end! Really need to work on grammar, though. In the meantime, enjoy (duh, I think I always say that everytime I'm about to write a new chapter)**

* * *

><p>In a single move, Anya strike Cody. Although he manage to block it, the amount of force that Anya use to hit him is large enough to push him to the wall. In satisfaction, Anya smirk<p>

"What a shame" Anya prepare to strike Cody once more. But as she nearly reach Cody,

"Fire Ball!" Cody release fire ball from his mouth and it's hit Anya

Cody stand up again, and he drop Ginger-faced matryoshka doll. As the nesting doll hit the floor, it's transform into dead Ginger with ten invisible string linked to Cody's fingers. Ginger has blonde hair and wear pink dress and a pair of pink high heels shoes

Puppet Ginger strike Anya continuously, but somehow Anya still manage to block every single punch and kick given by puppet Ginger. As she spot a chance, she manage to hit Ginger back and blast her away

"Nice try Cody. Now it's my turn" Anya touch the floor with her 5 finger and dark mist emerge from the floor and surround her

"Damn, she is powerful" Cody can only comment while keep staring at Anya

"Black Snakes!" Suddenly, a dozen of giant snakes made of mist appear and rushes toward Cody

"Multi Fireball!" at the same time, Cody release dozen of fire ball from his mouth

The two elements clash and it's appear that no one is hurt

* * *

><p><em>Outside the room, several minutes before the battle<em>

Claire and Frederic had just reached the secret room. While Claire rushes, Frederic simply walks down the stairway

"Hey, Frederic. There's no time to calm down. We have to quick!" Claire shout

"Calm down, Crème. After all, he is strong" Frederic said while walk slowly

"Dammit! Can we just walk faster?" Claire ask as she increase her speed

Frederic switch on a match and stare it as it about to show something. Claire can only be confused

"You know… recently you act really strange. You keep stare those match like there's something interesting about it"

No reaction

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! I can hit you right now if you are not my friend!" Claire finally shout in frustration

Frederic switch off the match and stare Claire

"Let me tell you something. First of all, you shout too often. Second, He can manage it himself. And finally, trust me" Frederic said and smile

"Okay" Claire reply

Frederic close the entrance door and everything went black before he switch on the match again

They keep walking down the stairs and see many weird drawings and symbols

"Whatever is this, this is weird" Claire comment on the middle of journey (?)

As they get into 60% of their journey, they see a very surprising number on the wall

"666? What does that mean?" Frederic ask

"Wait a second. Isn't that the 'number of the beast' as Tony talk about once?" Claire said, brought them to a flashback about a talk just one year ago

* * *

><p><em>Flashback time<em>

_It's begin with a bullsh*t from Tony while he talks about favourite number with Frederic and Claire_

"_I like number 5 because it's neutral" Tony 'sing'_

"_What are you talking about? Of course every number is neutral!" Frederic comment_

"_Hey! Some numbers are not neutral! Like 13 is called by bad luck number or 666 as 'number of the beast'! Why do you think people said so if they don't have any evidence?" Tony reply_

"_Well… Maybe because they are crazy?" Claire comment and makes both Claire and Frederic laugh_

"_Okay, guys. Stop that. Anyway, what's your favourite number, Claire?"_

"_I'd say 7. What about you, Freddy?"_

"_Well… Maybe 8"_

"_Wait a second. I notice that you said 'number of the beast' or something. Could you explain me?" Claire ask to Tony_

"_666? Well, I'm not really believe in that rumor, but according to a source I've been read before-"_

_And so the long talk begin_

* * *

><p>"I don't like this, but I got a feeling-" before Claire even finish the sentence, they could heard the explosion voice from below<p>

"We gotta go right now" Claire said. Then she makes her hand covered by earth

"Okay" Frederic create 9 fox tails made of fire

And they continue the journey, this time by running

* * *

><p><em>In the battle zone<em>

Cody feels tired. The amount he used to made the Multi Fireball is large enough to only left 50% of his mana. It sound like a lot of mana, but fight Anya with only 50% mana left, it's almost no hope for him. If there's no reinforcement, he would have killed soon

"It's appear that you use very much mana to create those fire balls. Sadly I need to end your life sooner" Anya, once again, touch the ground with her 5 fingers

"Demonic Seal!" Suddenly, Cody immobilized and can't even open his mouth. He can only see as Anya prepares to end up his life

"Don't worry. I won't kill you right now since you still have an amount of mana I can take. Why must throw something if you can use it again, right?" Anya put her scythe away and she step closer to Cody. He can only hope his friends will come right now. But regardless of whether his friends will come or not

To his surprise, Anya didn't bite him in a hurt bite, but instead kiss him in his neck. Now he can feel something flowing out of him. It's his mana and Anya seems to enjoy it. Several minutes later, Anya release her kiss. At that moment, Cody notice a blue worm-shaped mist enter her mouth

"It taste like green tea" Anya comment

"Combination Fire-Earth Element: Meteor Strike!" A meteor (I call it meteor because it still flying) emerge from the entrance and hit Anya straight to her stomach. As she blasted away, she form a black hole behind her and engulf herself into it. Her scythe also disappear

"Damn. We are late!" Claire said while holding Cody from falling to the ground

"He need to do some meditation. It's the fastest and most efficient way to recover his mana" Frederic said

Claire put Cody into sitting position and transform a little bit of her mana to wake him up. Finally Cody awaken but still half unconscious

"Cody, you need to do meditation to recover your mana. You only have 3% right now. If she takes more of your, you are dead" Claire said

"Got it" Cody positioning himself into meditation. As they wait for some minute with Frederic and Claire touch his shoulder to count the amount of his mana, Cody can feel it's about to complete

"Now you're ready"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Finally I finished this chapter. Sorry for the lack of action since this is not the last chapter. Next chapter will be the climax of this story before the epilogue. Try to guess: Who will be the person they'll face-off? One clue: heshe already appear in previous chapter. Since it nearly reach the end of this story, I need your permission to use your OC at the sequel, especially for Hedo Kingoglu, Mkad07, and ButterflyBabyBlue. Remember to review. I also accept critics, but flame is NOT accepted. Before I said goodbye, I gotta se some reply to some awesome review:**

**Hedo Kingoglu: I'm sure this one also has point 6,5 out of 10 *definitely hopeless mode: on***

**Mkad07: No wonder she could be yandere. In fact, the name 'Anya' itself inspired by the common given human name of female version of character 'Russia' from 'Axis Power: Hetalia'**

**Flippy Face: I see… Thanks ^^**

**And now is time to say goodbye. Arigato Gozaimasu (Is it spelled right?) and Sayonara!**


	6. Closer To the End, Maybe

**Welcome to sixth chapter! I guess it's a not-so-long time since the last time I update this story. Ya know, I'm less interested in updating my stories recently. Writer block is evil :(. As I always said, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, why do we involved to this pointless chaos?" Claire asked to the duo while walking downstairs (again…)<p>

"We? I think it's only you who get involved in this verdammt thing" Frederic insulted

"At least I can say thanks to Cody for involving me. I ready to kick her ass the next time I meet her" Claire said, Cody smiling, and Frederic… right now, he is totally pissed off

_On a room, somewhere below the dungeon_

Louis (the same Louis from chapter 4) holding a tarot card on his hand. He stare at it like it's an item about to be bargained. The card's number is appear to be XIII, the Death

"Wonder why this card still seems pretty good after such a long time" Louis ask to himself. **(AN: Crazy guy.)**

'knock, knock, knock'

"Come in" Louis said, unaware of the person behind the entrance door

'BOOM!' And so his *be hatred* entrance door exploded

"Umm… Ciao?" Louis unsurely greet the trio…

Cody, Frederic, and Claire

"Guten nacht, Lou" Frederic greet sarcastically

"The heck! Why does it always to be you!?" Louis ask… pretty much like a bored person

"Don't forget about my allies" Frederic pointed at both Cody and Claire

"Hey! You are MY ally!" Claire protested

"Yeah, whatever" Frederic reply

"Guys, should I listen to your pointless convos or should I escape?" Louis ask as he is in a story (**Which unfortunately, he is**)

"Let's says you can escape now, so I would chase you" Frederic said while a burst of fire start to ignite from his leg

"So… Let's Louis-ing party!" Louis flying away, breaking the wall behind him

"Okay, I'll chase it, while you guys chasing using Stanley's Jet" Frederic fly away, chasing Louis, and ultimately left the 'C' duo in confusion

* * *

><p>"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away" Louis sing it in screamo version<p>

"I catch ye!" Frederic quickly following Louis

"Te He! You think you can defeat me? Think carefully, boy!" Louis said while turning sharply

"Gah!" Frederic follow the turning movement

"The trap is triggered! Thousands Needles!" suddenly, a large amount of needles covering Louis

"Heck!"

"TRIGGERED!" and the needles dashing toward Frederic. He tries to avoid them, but one of it manages to scratch his cheek and the other one stab his right shoulder. He lost his control and crashing hardly to the earth

"Not dead yet, kid? Then taste this. LIGHTNING DRAGON!" He burst a large amount of lightning which formed a dragon and it's charge directly toward Frederic. It's seems like it is successfully hit Frederic when it's hit the earth

"Pathetic weakling" Louis descend to check the condition, but Frederic is nowhere to be seen. He smirk in victory, right before he notice something strange dashing toward him from the sky. As it get closer, he could notice the 'something'

Frederic, covered with phoenix-shaped fire, dashing toward him

"!" Louis evade Frederic's attack right before Frederic hit him

"Phoenix Kick? Suck" Louis commented sarcastically

"You may thought so, but you won't think so" Frederic touches the earth, and soon the earth trembling

"Rebirth of the Phoenix!" volcanoes burst out from the earth, covering the surrounding area with eruption. During the eruption, a phoenix arises from the earth centre. He quickly ties the phoenix with a whip made of fire

"Fire Twister!" The phoenix claps its wings hardly, creating a twister directed toward Louis, but easily evaded by Louis. Unfortunately for Louis, due to the eruption still taking effect, he has hard time picking his stepping stone

"And now for the ending, Volcanic Pouring!" the twister begin to suck the lava and 'pour' it toward Louis, creating some sort of tsunami. Trapped and unprepared, Louis has only one more option

"Lightning Slicer!" Louis create a sword-shaped lightning that slice Frederic's lava pouring, spit it into two, and harmlessly pass Louis. Tired, Frederic decided to descending, restore his lost mana

"You are tough, Son of Elizabeth" Louis commented

"But not tough enough" He continued by forming a lightning ball on his hand

"Dammit!"

"Lightning Thrown Ball!" He throw the lightning ball toward Frederic, but missed. Frederic manage to fly earlier before the lightning hit him

"_The lightning element, huh?_" Frederic started to strategize

"_As far as I know, lightning is weak against earth, wind, and nature element. That means both Cody and Claire can give a very great reinforcement. Although I myself have mastered wind element, it seems that my mana hasn't adapted to such ability. But a single try is better than nothing_"

"Combination: Wind-slicer Dragon!" He burst a dragon-shaped fire that leave traces of spiraling wind behind it, heading toward Louis. But Louis seems expect it already

"Steel Wall!" He formed a tall wall of steel, which protect him from Frederic's combined element attack

"Shit!" Frederic confused, disbelieved from what he sees right now

"You know you can't defeat me, at least if you are alone. Let me tell you something, Frederic. No one has ever stopped me before. Fight you only a waste of time. Even killing you is a waste of time for me. You are lucky to be alive today after some of our encounter. Now, I will kill you for once and for all. I summon thee, Fluffy!" The earth start to trembling again, and the volcano, courtesy of Frederic, started to get active again. It seems like it require a pretty long time before the summoned creature appear

"_Verdammt! The opera is about to be started! Where are Claire and Cody? What took them so long?_" Frederic started to become fearful as a large bubble appear on the volcano

"Ho ya! We are coming!" Frederic can hear Claire shouted from quiet a long distance in a Helicopter

"Crème! What takes you so long?"

"Master Stanley said that the jet plane are under repair, and Andre insisted to come with us!"

"_Heck. Our movement is heard_" "Anyone else awaken?"

"All of them, I'd say"

"Oh, great"

"Wow. Reinforcement" Louis commented

"But it's too late. Fluffy, Arise!" The Earth trembling worse than before, and the giant bubble is growing even larger, ready to explode

"Is that Fluffy?" Claire pointing at the Bubble, where the head of a dragon is taking shape

"I guess" Frederic started to getting panic

"What is this Fluffy girl? Why does it seem dangerous?" Cody ask in curiousity

"It IS dangerous, and you're about to find out what it is **soon**" Claire answers with some tension on the word 'soon'

"Believe it or not, you won't like to be included in this fight if you don't have such a youth spirit" Andre added

To surprise everyone, the tremble suddenly stopped, and the giant bubble shrinks into nothingness, replaced by a giant black dragon which seems very, very large compared to Frederic's phoenix which only the thrice the size of him

"You know what? This gonna be one heck of battle" Andre commented

"This is no longer a battle everyone. This is a war" Crème replied

"I don't like how it seems, at all" Cody commented as well

"Nice to see you again, Fluffy" Frederic greet in a sarcastic tone

Out of nowhere, Louis already standing in its head

"And now, let's start the Opera!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I can finish this chapter. Short? Yes. I don't have much time to update it anytime soon. After all, I also want to update my other story. Since I got not so much time, I decided to separate it into several chapter, contrary to what I have said in my previous chapter (inconsistence sucks!). As for some unclear term, you can ask me. And now, time for replying reviews!<strong>

**Hedo Kingoglu: YAY! Thanks! But… I'd say 'duh' for this chapter. Still, I'm hopeful :D**

**Bronycuddlykittehs: No D: this is not, in any way, related with magicka-or-whatever-is-that. Also, don't add pointless character (please…)**

**Mkad07: Don't worry, it isn't really over…yet. And yes, it's Louis ;D**

**Flippy Face: Really? Well… No comment from me**

**ButterflyBabyBlue: Thanks. Luckily, it won't be finished anytime close (or at least, closer than next week)**

**Thanks for everyone who have read this so quick and so many mistakes chapter, and more thanks for those who review and those who have give their OCs, and even more thanks for those who critic my story, so I can try to repair most mistake (except grammar error, maybe) that I have created previously. Until next chapter, see ya!**


End file.
